gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Remnant 2: Takumi's Cure
Blue Remnant 2: Takumi's Cure (感染体: 青のレムナント2: タクミの治す) is a rail shooter/shoot 'em up video game for the arcades developed and published by Multisoft. It is the sequel to the cult classic Blue Remnant. The port to Nintendo Switch has a later date. Set three years after the first game, Takumi's Cure focuses on Takumi, the protagonist from the first game, and a mysterious young woman named Elma, as they search for the cure for Takumi's slowly-infecting remnant. Gameplay The gameplay is loosely borrowed from the first game. Playing as either Takumi or Elma, the player can move around freely on-screen, while traveling a set path that may change directions. The player may run on the ground and jump, as in the original, but can also fly. A rolling dodge move can be performed in any direction to avoid enemy attacks. Aiming of the gun is done using a reticule, and is not tied to movement. In addition to gunfire, the player may also slash with a sword, which deals heavy damage to enemies at close range, and can be used to deflect certain projectiles (usually missiles) at an on-screen opponent, scoring heavy damage. A charge attack can be employed to deal very heavy damage, but requires a long cool down period to recharge afterward. Getting successive enemy hits while remaining unscathed increases the score multiplier, knocking enemy missiles, or alike, also increases the score multiplier. Story Taking place two years after the original Blue Remnant, humans have finally regained their independence following the defeat of the Ficts that enslaved them. This led to the creation of a utopia known as Wonderland, where a lot of technological advances increased, therefore creating a futuristic city. Meanwhile, an organization referred as Void sends a reconnaissance unit in the form of a human girl to destroy Wonderland. However, in the process of infiltration she loses her memory and wanders to the ruins of the Ficts' base instead of the Wonderland. Takumi, now 15 years old, feels the remnant on his arm infecting him slowly. So Asuna sends him off to look for a cure, until he came across the recon unit. Naming her "Elma," Takumi decides to offer her help on finding his cure. In response, the Wonderland government send out a group known as the Psions, led by Kenichi's brother Sasuke, to stop Takumi and Elma, telling the former that the latter is a surviving member of the extinct Ficts. It is not up to Takumi and Elma to find Takumi's cure while also outrunning the Psions. Characters Takumi - the protagonist of the first Blue Remnant, Takumi is the star of this sequel. After the battle with Kenichi, he was used to the Remnant on his arm, but now it began to infect him three years later. Asuna sends him off to find a cure for his remnant. On the way he meets Elma and together they outrun the Psions who are after her. Takumi has the ability to transform into a Fict at will, but he knows this will further his infection, so he uses it rarely. Elma - one of the protagonists of the game. Elma is originally a reconnaissance unit sent by Void to destroy Wonderland. In the process, she loses most of her memories and finds herself in the Ficts' ruins. She was later found by Takumi and, since she lost her memory, she joined him on his quest to find a cure for him while also outrunning the Psions after her. At the end of the game, is it revealed that she was the Bomber Takumi once rode in, converted into a human form. Sasuke - Kenichi's brother and the antagonist of the game. He is the leader of the Psions, a mercenary group formed by the Wonderland government. When he noticed Elma alongside Takumi, he sent the Psions to kill her. It is revealed that Sasuke secretly had a weapon built by the Ficts that he hid for himself. He saw the battle against Takumi a perfect opportunity to activate it, before he and Elma destroyed it. Category:Arcade Games Category:Multisoft Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Blue Remnant Category:Rail Shooter Category:Shoot 'em Up